


Moon, Baby

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Shinjiro and Hamuko are in love. Short snippets of their lives together.





	Moon, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more used to the name Hamuko, so that's what I'll be using in this fic! Hope you enjoy!!

“No.”

Hamuko pulled her lips into a pout and widened her eyes. “But I love you.”

Shinjiro pointed a stern finger at her. “It’s my hat.”

“Oh, so you’re not going to say it back, huh?” She leaned in and kissed the tip of his finger, making his face flush red.

“I love you,” he grumbled, lowering his hand. “You’re still not getting my hat.”

She hummed and considered him for a moment. “Fine then.” Before he could respond, she reached out and pulled Shinjiro’s hat over his eyes. As his lips parted in surprise, she quickly pressed a kiss against them.

Shinjiro grabbed her arms before she could escape. He slid the hat off of his head and placed it behind him on the couch. “You’re not getting away,” he said in a low voice.

Hamuko shrugged happily and nipped at Shinjiro’s lower lip. “Wouldn’t want to.”


End file.
